This application claims priority to Taiwanese Application Serial Number 104110964, filed Apr. 02, 2015, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a coating structure. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a coating structure for forming a hydrophilic film on a surface.
Description of Related Art
Currently, a polymer or a photo-catalyst is usually used in surface treatment for antifouling or fouling-resistant on a material surface. Because of their hydrophilic and charge-balance characteristics, the antifouling or fouling-resistant efficiency is provided. The said polymer usually means a polymer having alkyl silane or polysiloxane, which may be coated on a surface of an object to form a surface microstructure, and the surface microstructure has antifouling or fouling-resistant properties. In another aspect, the photo-catalyst usually means metal or metal oxide, such as nano-silver particles or titanium oxide particles, which decomposes contaminants or bacteria by illumination or chemical activities in nature, so as to provide the antifouling or fouling-resistant efficiency.
However, the polymer coating material may be easily oxidized or decomposed by light after a long period, such that the polymer coating material may deteriorate to lose the antifouling or fouling-resistant properties. Further, the photo-catalyst is usually metal or metal oxide, which has higher chemical activities, so that the photo-catalyst may be not directly coated on a surface of a metal object. Therefore, the application of the photo-catalyst material is limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved coating structure for antifouling or fouling-resistant treatment to solve the aforementioned problems met in the art.